


Gay Hell

by CatchingBandoms



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Group Chat Fic, I Don't Know Anymore, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other, Peterick, This is trash, characters are really sassy, chat fic, i'll add more characters and stuff, im trash, joshler - Freeform, this is gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchingBandoms/pseuds/CatchingBandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very gay group chat with very gay people</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3 and my first fic! Comments/feedback would be nice :) Also hi I'm Ash >_<

Beebo added Ryro, PepeWengz, FedoraMan, and GeeWhiz to the chat “GAY HELL”

Beebo: WELCOME TO HELL 

Ryro: Brendon there’s already about 5 group chats with all of us in them 

GeeWhiz: *sigh*

PepeWengz added Hurleyyy, JoTro, UkuleleBoy and DunWithYou to the chat “GAY HELL”

Beebo: ADD ALL THE GAYS

GeeWhiz added Moikey and Fronk to the chat “GAY HELL”

Hurleyyy: Brendon not all of us are gay

Beebo: yet

JoTro: Brendon no

Beebo: Brendon YES

PepeWengz: don’t convert the children

GeeWhiz: ^

Ryro: ^^

Beebo: fuck you guys ur no fun

Ryro: “ur”

GeeWhiz: wow Brendon what are you, 12?

Beebo: shut the fuck up Gee, at least I don’t dye my hair and look like a scene kid

Ryro: o shi t 

PepeWengz: get rekt

JoTro: you can’t talk Pete, you dye your hair AND you wore eyeliner

Hurleyyy has changed PepeWengz’s name to SceneKid#1

SceneKid#1: fuck you all

GeeWhiz: you have Patrick for that

Beebo: OOOOOOOH

JoTro: shit son

SceneKid#1: this is bullying!!11!!1!!11!

GeeWhiz: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick, Frank, Mikey, Josh and Tyler actually check their messages. More gay. More Trash. I'm sorry. This fic is literally based off the group chats i'm involved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow omg thanks for all the kudos! I really appreciate it :D Also thanks for reading and giving feedback and stuff :)

**FedoraMan:** what the fuck?

**UkuleleBoy:** Pete why did you add me

**DunWithYou:** ^

**FedoraMan:** ^^

**SceneKid#1:** why not?

**FedoraMan:** i hate you

**SceneKid#1:** love you too honey ;)

**UkuleleBoy:** "honey"

**DunWithYou:** OTP

**Fronk:** *banging pots and pans* OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP

**Moikey:** omg

**_Beebo named the chat "Peterick"_   
**

_**FedoraMan has left the chat** _

**Beebo:** NOPE

_**Beebo has added FedoraMan to the chat "Peterick"** _

**FedoraMan:** fuck you Brendon

**Beebo:** THERE IS NO ESCAPE

**SceneKid#1:** no, fuck me Patrick

**FedoraMan:** pETER

**Moikey:** STO P

**Fronk:** why

**UkuleleBoy:** MY POOR INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT

**DunWithYou:** virgin my ass

**FedoraMan:** oh

**SceneKid#1:** OH

**GeeWhiz:** I did not want to wake up to this

**UkuleleBoy:** JOSH

**Beebo:** this chat is great

**FedoraMan:** this chat is fucked up

**Hurleyyy:** ^

**JoTro:** ^^

_**DunWithYou named the chat "Joshler is real"** _

**UkuleleBoy:** *sigh*

**FedoraMan:** Pete i may or may not have locked myself out of our bus.....

**Beebo:** HOLY FUCK IM CRYING

**GeeWhiz:** LOL GET REKT

**SceneKid#1:** Patrick you know the passcode for the keypad

**FedoraMan:** NO I DONT YOU CHANGED IT AFTER JOE CAME INTO OUR BUS AND ATE ALL THE CHEETOS

**JoTro:** what? i was hungry

**FedoraMan:** PETE STOP LAUGHING AT ME THROUGH THE WINDOW LET ME IN ITS COLD AND RAINY

**Beebo:** wow Joe

**GeeWhiz:** Joe im so proud

**Moikey:** lmao don't let him Pete

**FedoraMan:** Pete do it or i'll show them the cringy ass memes you made

**SceneKid#1:** o shit

**UkuleleBoy:** Pete

**DunWithYou:** why

**FedoraMan:** thanks Pete :)))))

 

**Beebo:** so Pete, these memes of yours

**SceneKid#1:** Patrick don't i let you in

**FedoraMan:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Fronk: Patrick** do

**FedoraMan:** **(Picture Message)**

**Beebo:** IS THAT PEPE WITH PETES SIGNATURE EMO LOOK

**Fronk:** HOLY FCU K

**DunWithYou:** wow Pete you're quite the artist

**UkuleleBoy:** is that on a shirt?

**FedoraMan:** yes Pete made an emo pepe of himself and put it on a shirt

**SceneKid#1:** Patrick why

**Beebo:** i have created a masterpiece

**FedoraMan:** PAYBACK BITCH

**SceneKid#1:** i hate you

**FedoraMan:** love you too honey ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my maths assignment (which I haven't started) that's due tomorrow oops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon plans a party, trouble arises in the Peterick fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in forever! i'm on holidays for 2 weeks now so 'll hopefully be updating more :D

**Beebo:** party at my place tomorrow

 **FedoraMan:** this isn’t gonna be another one of your parties where you all get drunk and jump off your roof into the pool is it?

 **Beebo:** nah man we’re all going to be responsible adults and have a disney marathon! someone bring Frozen!!!!

 **DunWithYou:** i’ll bring Frozen

 **FedoraMan:** Josh please don’t

 **SceneKid#1:** Josh please do

 **FedoraMan:** *sigh*

 **SceneKid#1:** oh come on PattyCakes i hear you singing Let It Go all the time ;)

 **Beebo:** “PattyCakes”

 **FedoraMan:** what no you don’t

**UkuleleBoy has changed "FedoraMan’s" name to "PattyCakes"**

**SceneKid#1:** i have a video of it too ;))))

 **UkuleleBoy:** omg Pete send it

 **JoTro:** i remember that lol

 **Hurleyyy:** i have a video saved too lmao

 **Moikey:** everytime i come back to this chat there’s always something interesting happening

 **GeeWhiz:** ^

 **Fronk:** ^^

 **Ryro:** ^^^

**SceneKid#1: (Video Message)**

**Fronk:** wow Patrick you would make the best Elsa

 **FedoraMan:** Pete i’m breaking up with you

 **Hurleyyy:** uh oh

 **JoTro:** trouble in the Peterick Fandom

 **Beebo:** “Trouble in the Peterick Fandom” -Joe Trohman 2k16

 **Ryro:** IM WHEEZING

_**DunWithYou named the chat "Trouble in the Peterick Fandom"** _

**Beebo:** so is everyone good for the Disney marathon/party tomorrow?

 **SceneKid#1:** ya

 **PattyCakes:** if i have to

 **Beebo:** yes you have to

 **Fronk:** Gee and i are coming

 **UkuleleBoy:** Josh and i are coming too

 **Moikey:** no way I’m missing out on a Disney marathon

 **JoTro:** Andy and i are only coming if we watch all the High School Musical movies

 **Ryro:** ^

 **Beebo:** YES AND WE’RE GONNA DO THE SING ALONG VERSION

 **Ryro:** fUcK YeAh

 **JoTro:** Andy and i are so in

 **PattyCakes:** *sigh*

 **DunWithYou:** how many times have you sighed in this convo Patrick?

 **SceneKid#1:** he’s been sighing irl too like way too much I’m concerned

 **Moikey:** Jesus Christ Patrick chill

 **UkuleleBoy:** do not subject Jesus to this hell

 **DunWithYou:** ^

 **GeeWhiz:** aw you good lil Christian boys

 **PattyCakes:** *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry this chapter is short! There's gonna be some gay shit in the next chapter ;) so look forward to that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically some story line, kinda gay, idek anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk this is kinda bad but i tried to throw some proper story line in there and yeah, enjoy! also i know i'm really lazy and haven't updated my fics in like 500 years and i'm sorry, i've almost finished writing the next chapter to Fangs and Love so i will try to get that up as soon as i can! thanks again to everyone who's stuck around this long :)

**Beebo** : PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTY TIME

 

 **PattyCakes** : Brendon its 3am I’m asking you politely, fuck off and go to sleep

 

 **DunWithYou** : Brednob what are doing up at 3am???

 

 **Ryro** : do you really wanna know?

 

 **UkuleleBoy** : nO WE REALLY DONT

 

 **DunWithYou** : that’s gay

 

 **Moikey** : jfc Ryan why

 

 **GeeWhiz** : this better be fucking important you all woke me up from my beauty sleep

 

 **Fronk** : you’re already beautiful babe

 

 **PattyCakes** : cute i ship it

 

 **Beebo** : Frerard

 

 **DunWithYou** : *banging pots and pans* OTP OTP OTP OTP

 

 **UkuleleBoy** : Peterick is still my OTP

 

 **PattyCakes** : stOP

 

 **Moikey** : omg true Peterick is where its at

 

 **GeeWhiz** : *chanting through megaphone* PETERICK PETERICK PETERICK PETERICK

 

 **Fronk** : honestly though Peterick is the cutest

 

 **Beebo** : i bet pete ships it himself

 

 **Ryro** : lmao true

 

 **JoTro** : can you all actually shut the fuck up some of us are trying to sleep

 

 **UkuleleBoy** : okey I’m gonna go to sleep see y’all later today

 

 **DunWithYou** : night/morning

 

 **Moikey** : l8ter sk8ters

 

 **Fronk** : bye

 

 **GeeWhiz** : bye

 

 **Beebo** : lets go have fun Ryan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Ryro** : hehehehe okay

 

 **PattyCakes** : fUCK

 

 

 

 

 

_~ Later That Day ~ (there’s actually a story in this now SURPRISE BITCHES)_

 

 

 

 

 

“Guys lets go!” Pete called from outside the bus.

 

Patrick, Andy and Joe walked out the bus to Pete’s car, Patrick locking the door to the bus behind them.

 

“I’m so ready for this Disney marathon!” Joe said while scrambling into the back of Pete’s car with Andy, Patrick riding shotgun.

 

“I’m gonna be singing my heart out during all the High School Musical movies.” Pete turned on the car engine and began to drive to Brendon’s house.

 

“I really hope Josh forgets to bring Frozen. It’s overplayed, it’s everywhere and it’s annoying.” Patrick said while fixing his glasses.

 

“Says you. I heard you singing Let It go that one time. I got a video too!” Pete was grinning like he was proud of himself. Patrick scowled at him.

 

“I got a video too!” Andy said while shaking his phone.

 

“I hate you all.” Patrick folded his arms across his chest.

 

“Aw Grumpy Stumpy.” Pete teased. “You’re so cute when you get angry.”

 

Andy and Joe were snickering in the backseat. “Whatever.” Patrick said while trying not to laugh and give in.

 

 

 

 

_~ Even more later that day ~ (does that make sense? idk just enjoy it)_

 

 

 

 

“Welcome welcome welcome friends!” Brendon greeted Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy at the door and led them to the big lounge room. “Make yourselves comfy I’m just finishing off the snacks.” Brendon bowed and went off into the kitchen.

 

“Now the whole gay squad is here!” Mikey called from the other side of the room.

 

“Gay squad, nice.” Tyler chuckled, sprawled over Josh on one of the couches.

 

“Josh please tell me you brought Frozen!” Pete put an arm around Patrick’s shoulders.

 

“Hell yeah I did, there’s no way I’d leave it behind.” Josh was grinning wildly, earning a muffled groan from Patrick.

 

“Cheer up grumpy stumpy we have all the High School Musical movies to look forward to.” Gerard was sitting next to Frank on the same couch as Tyler and Josh.

 

Patrick rolled his eyes grabbed Pete’s hand, dragging him to sit on another couch with Joe and Andy. Mikey was standing in front of the TV, inserting the Frozen disc into the DVD player. The TV screen illuminated as the movie began to play.

 

“Bren, Ry hurry up! Movie’s starting and I want snacks!” Tyler was still sprawled across Josh, playing with Josh’s pink hair.

 

“Coming coming sorry!” Brendon said while entering the room carrying a tray, Ryan following behind him, also holding a tray.

 

Brendon and Ryan both placed their trays on the coffee table. On the trays were bowls of assorted flavoured chips, popcorn and lollies. Brendon and Ryan pushed two armchairs together and sat next to each other and Mikey grabbed another armchair and pushed it so he was sitting next to Frank.

 

“Damn I’m all alone over here. This is so sad, I don’t have a cuddle buddy” Mikey said while stuffing his face with popcorn.

 

“You’ll find someone soon enough Mikes.” Gerard replied kindly.

 

 

 

_~After watching Frozen~_

 

 

 

“Told you guys that Patrick makes a great Elsa.” Pete was taking Frozen out of the dvd player and was inserting High School Musical.

 

“Damn Patty you hit dem high notes so well!” Brendon seemed shocked.

 

Patrick was hiding his blushing face behind a pillow. “I just-i don’t even like Frozen! The songs are catchy okay?”

 

“Haha sure honey, whatever you say.” Pete sat back down next to a very red faced Patrick.

 

“You called him honey that’s actually so adorable!” Ryan was leaning against Brendon, resting his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

 

Pete beamed and wrapped his arms around Patrick. “He’s actually so adorable.” Pete whispered before planting a soft kiss on Patrick’s cheek.

 

 

 

_~After watching High School Musical~ (I’m a lazy hoe and can’t write good storylines to save my life so just deal with it)_

 

 

 

“That was the most fun I’ve had in such a long time! Thank you very much gentlemen.” Brendon was standing in the doorway to the front yard, saying goodbye to his friends.

 

“You’re such a good party host Bren.” Ryan was standing next to Brendon, holding his hand and resting his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks babe. Why don’t we go back inside and have some fun time in the bedroom?” Brendon winked seductively.

 

“Lets go.” Ryan laughed and dragged his boyfriend through his to their bedroom.

 

 

 

_~Later that night~ (you’re all probably sick of me by now but just stick with me, we’re back to the gay ass group chat)_

 

 

 

 **SceneKid#1** : that was a fucking good party Bren

 

 **JoTro** : honestly

 

 **Hurleyyy** : it was gr21

 

 **DunWithYou** : did you just

 

 **UkuleleBoy** : omg

 

 **Beebo** : Andy, honey, sweaty, i will never invite you to another one of my rad parties if you make a terribly bad joke like that ever again

 

 **Ryro** : o shit

 

 **PattyCakes** : sweaty ;)

 

 **Moikey** : shots fucking fired

 

 **Hurleyyy** : hey now that was a smooth ass pun

 

 **Fronk** : ^^ that can be read two ways

 

 **GeeWhiz** : omf

 

 **SceneKid#1** : IM WHEEZING

 

 **PattyCakes** : I’m actually crying omg

 

 **Hurleyyy** : i hate you all

 

 **JoTro** : no u don’t :)

 

 **UkuleleBoy** : Josh and i are gonna go to bed so night y’all

 

 **GeeWhiz** : ooh *winky face*

 

 **Ryro** : “bed”

 

 **Beebo** : they’re gonna do the succ we all know this

 

 **DunWithYou** : no what we aren’t

 

 **UkuleleBoy** : how dare you accuse us good catholic boys of committing a sin

 

 **DunWithYou** : smh

 

 **Beebo** : just sayin

 

 **PattyCakes** : Pete and i are gonna go to BED too

 

 **SceneKid#1** : yes to SLEEP

 

 **JoTro** : ^

 

 **Hurleyyy** : ^^

 

 **GheeWhiz** : same with Frankie and I

 

 **Moikey** : me 3

 

 **Beebo** : k night all you filthy sinners

 

_**Ryro named the group “Filthy Sinnerz”** _

 

 **Beebo** : that’s my boi

 

 **Ryro** : ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek what this is anymore tbh but i hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comments and feedback would be great :) thanks for reading!!


End file.
